Cargo beds of automotive vehicles such as trucks and vans have, at a rear end thereof, a tailgate which is mounted in a manner so as to be openable and closable. Due to the structure of tailgates and cargo beds, a gap is formed between a lower edge of a tailgate and a rear end of a cargo bed deck. Water, dust, and the like get into this gap. Furthermore, when the tailgate is open (that is, in a state where the tailgate lies horizontally), loading and unloading of baggage can be difficult due to the baggage getting caught in a groove formed between the lower edge of the tailgate and the rear end of the cargo bed deck. There have been advancements in research and development of various techniques for solving these problems.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a device for preventing water infiltration through a cargo bed gate. In this device, a gate (equivalent to a tailgate), which is rotatably provided at an edge of a cargo bed, includes a recessed section at a lower end thereof, and a sealing member is engaged with the recessed section. In another example, Patent Literature 2 discloses a structure of a tailgate cover for a vehicle. This structure includes a cover member having (i) a fixing member fixed on a deck endplate side between a tailgate and a deck endplate and (ii) a cover body which is plate-like and connected to the fixing section via a hinge section.